


1. A Hole In the Sky

by ellie_effie



Series: Beyond the Veil Artober 2020 [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_effie/pseuds/ellie_effie
Summary: Clan Fanon has to flee the looming threat of the Breach. But what is so scary about big hole in the sky anyway?Prompt 1: Breach
Series: Beyond the Veil Artober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947253
Kudos: 4
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	1. A Hole In the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> The clan and characters are original and don't feature in any of the games or books. :)

Since the moment he saw the blast coming from the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Dorf knew the time to get his clan to safety was narrowing. As First of Clan Fanonn, he felt that it was his responsibility to make sure they all made a safe journey to the West.

The route he and his Keeper devised was fairly simple: cross the Hinterlands and find refuge in the Brecilian Forest. Of course, that meant going through a land devastated by war, and risk being caught in the middle of the dispute between mages and Templars. But that threat paled in comparison to the horrors that could come out from that ominous green chasm in the sky...

After making sure the clan was as prepared as possible to leave, Dorf walked back to the aravel he shared with his daughter. From a distance, he could see the mass of blonde hair on the child’s head bobbing around the camp as she grabbed their belongings and put them in a sack.

“Papae, where are we going this time?”, Milihra shouted the question at him before he could greet her.

Dorf snorted, trying to keep his demeanour as calm as possible not to frighten the 5-year-old.

“I don’t know if you noticed, da’mi, but there is a big sparkly thing above our heads.” Milihra looked up absentmindedly. “I don’t want to be here to see what will come of it, do you?”

“I heard hahren Tyzia say that the Breach is a hole in the sky.”, she giggled and looked at her father, “Are you afraid of a hole, papae?”

“What happens if you pierce a hole in a bag of seeds, da’mi?” Dorf asked, helping his daughter fold and pack her warmer vestments.

“Why, the seeds spill out of course!”, Milihra answered while putting on her boots.

“So imagine that the Breach is a hole in the Veil: what will spill out, then?”

Milihra looked pensive for a moment, but suddenly widened her eyes “Spirits! Wait, no…” The child bit her lower lip, concerned. “If the spirits come out to our side… then they are demons now?”

Proud of her quick thinking, Dorf knelt down in front of his daughter and nodded. 

“And can we trust the demons, da’mi?” Milihra shook her head, emphatically “That’s why we need to leave fast, and go as far away as possible. Do you understand now?”

“Yes, papae!”

Dorf kissed his daughter’s forehead and gathered the other elves around their aravels. The moment they left their camp, he said a prayer to Mythal and then, discreetly and under his breath, another to Fen’Harel for protection. These were dangerous times, and Dorf wasn’t about to refuse any help they could get.


End file.
